Lord Charles Ashdown VI
Lord Discord is the Battledome's resident necromancer and lich. He made his debut on page 91 against Remus on Wed Jul 29, 2009; it was not the most auspicious beginning... Biography Noble Birth Charles Ashdown VI was born to the wealthy, well-to-do family of Ashdown. The Ashdowns were renowned for their power and grace; unbeknownst to all, they were descended from sorcerers and wizards. From a young age, Charles was raised to always remain calm and reserved. The Ashdowns believed that excessive displays of emotion led to destruction. Emotionally distant from his peers, young Charles spent his days toiling around etiquette tutors, experienced fencers, history professors, language arts tutors, and many many others. Charles knew that one day, the title of Lord would fall to him and he had to be ready to accept it at any time. Dark Curiosity Charles was a curious child. By the age of 10, he was always seen studying something. One of the voracious reader’s favorite subjects to study was alchemy. The archaic study of alchemy intrigued Charles because of its decline in the favor of modern science. The theories of immortality fascinated the boy. By the age of 15, he began to experiment with alchemy and believed himself to be a practitioner of a dying art. Though magic flowed through his veins as his blood, he never could really harness any of his ancestors’ strength. He began to become frustrated when his transmutation experiments failed again and again. He would have no hope of achieving alchemy's greatest goal of immortality if he could not even turn copper into gold. At the age of 18, a frustrated Charles VI was awarded the title of Lord after his father passed away. Rather than manage the day to day affairs that would secure that his family's legacy (such as cavorting with an equally wealthy young lady and sewing the seeds of another generation), Charles spent his family’s resources in traveling the world. His pursuit of knowledge led him to Greece, Africa, China, North America, Germany, and back to his home in Austria. This trek around the world brought about the realization of the new Lord Ashdown’s latent abilities. Though almost penniless, he still desired the holy grail of alchemy: immortality. The Book of Discord Friends of the family were growing concerned with Lord Charles. He was now 25, and he had yet to wed one of noble pedigree. Lord Charles did not care; if he attained immortality, Lord Charles would become his own heir! During one night in his ancestral castle, Lord Charles discovered something. Lord Charles began to renovate his study to fit all of the trinkets he had acquired during his travels. Behind a massive bookshelf that house thousands of books, Lord Charles discovered a door that led to a long forgotten chamber. Within were countless scrolls and archives that dated back to when the Ashdowns were supreme amongst wielders of magic. Lord Charles combined his research with that of the magic scrolls and archives he found. He was confident he could find a way to become immortal; sadly, he had. A black tome buried in dust held the answer. Called the Libri Discordia, this tome spoke of how to harness the power of the spirits, prolong age, wield black magic, and other miscellaneous archaic skills. It was obvious this was a book of necromancy. Were his ancestors necromancers? What made them die out? Several questions raced inside Lord Charles’ brain. He spent a year studying the book and memorizing spell after spell. Out of what he perceived as mastery of the book, he called himself Lord Discord for kicks. In 1830, Lord Charles Ashdown VI believed himself to be an experienced necromancer. Cocky and cruel, he transformed all of his servants into skeletal slaves as part of a twisted experiment. With each act, his soul became more and more tainted. With the Libri Discordia, he believed he had finally achieved all he ever wanted. Lord Charles’ insanity went unnoticed as an Austrian Countess sought to summons the powers of darkness. His corrupted soul demanded him to join in on this dark ceremony. This Countess welcomed Lord Charles with open arms; he found himself rather attracted by her since she was so similar to him. As the ceremony continued, those who feared the powers of darkness stormed the Countess’ home. In the clash, Lord Charles died. The Countess' crumbled home would be his grave. The Rise of Lord Discord The knowledge obsessed man died, but his spirit endured. His necromancy had encompassed every part of his body. Though the chance to summon the supreme darkness was gone, Lord Charles remained. He was alive! He crawled out of the wreckage that was the Countess' home and raised his arms triumphantly. It was then that he noticed the flesh of his right arm had been flayed right off; however, it was fully functional. When he looked down at his stomach, he saw his intestines freely hanging from his wound. He was a mangled monstrosity. Lord Charles Ashdown VI had gained immortality most perverse. In his rebirth, Lord Charles cast aside his given name and christened himself Lord Discord, now and forever! To Lord Discord, the only thing that was important was that his spirit remained intact. With his knowledge of alchemy, sorcery, and necromancy, he could create a mortal shell whenever he desired to experience the simple pleasures of humanity. But hence forth, his original body became nothing more than a skeletal husk that held his spirit when he entered battle. Lord Discord was forever plagued by those who saw him as a monster. So that his immortality would never be boring, he allowed them to battle him. Eventually his thirst for battle led him to the Battledome. Category:Battledomers Category:Magic Users